


Small Business Owner

by KatenissEverdeen



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Lingerie, Rule 63, Strength Kink, Titfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatenissEverdeen/pseuds/KatenissEverdeen
Summary: Mac buys into a pyramid scheme that sells lingerie.  She gets Charlie to help her market her products.





	Small Business Owner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018--prompts were "Titfucking/Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)/Bondage/Lingere". I didn't have to use all of them, but I wanted to, so I did, which made me feel like a chef on Chopped.

Mac was still explaining how the scheme would work when Charlie was halfway dressed.

“No, Denise and I both buy this stuff, then we sell it to more people, who sell it to even more people.”

“So you’re just selling shit!”

“No, I’ve told you, _Charlotte_ ,” Mac snapped, using her friend’s full name. “We’re small business owners.”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Sure. It looks to me like you’re just trying to keep a bunch of weird shit in your apartment.”

Mac huffed as she sorted through the boxes. “They’re just marital aids. That’s what Denise said. I just need some pictures of you so I can put them on the website, because Denise said no and I clearly can’t be seen in such a slutty outfit.”

Charlie silently agreed with her as she finished getting dressed. Mac had been more than excited to start selling these… marital aids, but taking pictures of them left her a little squeamish. 

“I think I’m ready,” Charlie called, stepping into Mac’s bedroom.

Mac sized up Charlie. She was wearing what looked like a dark purple bra with a bunch of pleated fabric right underneath it that ended right at Charlie’s thighs. She had put on a pair of thin nylon stockings--no shoes, but they wouldn’t get her feet in the shots, anyway. Or her face. Mac silently thanked whatever guardian angel was looking out for her that she had gotten Charlie to shower before doing this, as her usual level of grime was less than sexy.

“Alright,” she said, pulling out her digital camera. It had cost a bit, but Denise had said it was for the business, and they had to spend money to make money, which made sense to Mac. “Just sit down on the bed, and I’ll take a few pictures of the lingerie.” Which was probably now unsellable due to the fact that Charlie had worn it, but she’d deal with that later.

Charlie sat cross legged on the bed, hands on her knees, and Mac realized this wouldn’t work. That was not a sexy pose. She was saving herself for marriage (okay, so maybe she had had to ask forgiveness and go for that secondary virginity once or twice or a few times,) but at least she knew what sexy looked like.

“Not like that, sort of…” She thought for a moment. “Kneel on the bed, okay? Keep your feet behind you, and kind of hold your boobs. Show them off.”

Charlie tried to get into position and cupped whatever boobs she had. “Okay, good,” Mac muttered, snapping a few pictures. “That looks good. Now try resting your hands, you know, on top of your boobs.”

“Like this?” Charlie asked as she shoved her hands so hard into her tits she probably left dents.

“No, softer, like--” Mac moved across the room and grabbed Charlie’s hands, moving them far away enough that they rested gently on her chest. As she walked back to take more pictures, she noted that she didn’t even have to try to adjust Charlie’s hands, which made sense--Mac worked out like a machine, and Charlie was lucky to win a fight against a rat--but at the same time, it still made her feel kind of weird to know that she could do whatever she wanted to Charlie.

After a few more pictures, Mac pointed to a box at the foot of the bed marked “SAMPLES.” “Sort through those and find something to take a picture with,” she said, trying to stop thinking about what exactly was in the box.

Charlie pulled out a pair of handcuffs with black fluff on them and clicked one into place on her wrist. “These seemed the most normal,” she said by way of explanation as she somehow managed to pop the other handcuff on using a combination of pressing against her collarbone and severely twisting her thumb.

Mac silently agreed with her, as everything else in the box seemed disturbingly… penis shaped. It was still weird to see Charlie in the handcuffs. She tried to tell herself it was protectiveness for her friend and failed miserably.

They took a few like that--Charlie with her bound hands cupping her boobs, Charlie’s bony wrists straining against the cuffs by her knees as she angled her shoulders at the camera, Charlie licking the chain between the cuffs (Mac had to retake that one a few times to make sure Charlie’s teeth didn’t show in the picture, because nobody wanted to see that.) 

“Grab something else, man, let’s go nuts,” Charlie said. Mac could tell she was loosening up, was starting to really enjoy this, and why not? This was what women were supposed to do, right? Try on silly outfits and take pictures and laugh? That was what they always did in those romantic movies Denise watched (only to judge the characters and their disgusting emotions.) So Mac felt less weird when she went back to the SAMPLES box to grab another item.

She pulled out a weird little thing that was about half a foot long and had two small balls, one on top of the other, before turning into a loosely curved line. It kind of looked like a cupped hand. Mac passed it to Charlie, who took it in one cuffed hand and held it above her chest, grinning in a way that said she wasn’t taking this completely seriously.

The two of them had gotten the hang of it by now, and Mac was taking pictures like she was getting paid for each one (which she wasn’t, Denise said they’d only get a return on their investment later.) Charlie slipped the top of the curved part of the vibrator into her mouth, she put it in between her legs, she rested it on her chest. Eventually, she pressed it in between her breasts and motioned Mac over for some close ups.

It was a very good shot, Charlie’s boobs looking large and full in the lingerie, the vibrator in between them making little dents in the flesh, and her handcuffed hands pressing them together. Out of curiosity, Mac pulled at the vibrator a little and Charlie winced.

“Maybe we should put some lube here?” Mac asked. “For accuracy. When people use this stuff, they’re going to want lube.”

Charlie nodded. “Do you have any?”

Mac scrunched up her face a little at that. “Yes, Charlie, I have lube.” She rummaged around in the box until she pulled out a bottle and read the side. “Lemon lime. I guess it’ll work.” She poured a dollop on her hands and picked up the vibrator, about to slick it up--then she paused. She leaned over Charlie and started rubbing the lube on her breasts, instead. Charlie started to shift when the cold substance hit her skin, and Mac used her other hand to hold her down by the shoulder. They both paused for a minute, both catching their breath, but Mac eventually finished and slipped the vibrator back in between her breasts. Charlie put a hand on each boob and pushed them together, and something about that got to Mac--she looked almost vulnerable, with the handcuffs and the splotchy lube and the way her pupils looked all big and blown out. Mac realized Charlie could kill her with one bite, of course, but something about her now looked vulnerable, and almost appealing.

She started to move the vibrator, and Charlie made a little sound that told Mac that she was feeling something. Mac was starting to feel something, too. Suddenly, her hand hit the switch on the side and the vibrator clicked on, shaking Charlie’s boobs so much that they nearly fell out of the bra. Mac turned it off and pulled it out, laughing a little, as was Charlie. Just then, Mac noticed that she could see Charlie’s nipples under the fabric of the bra--and that they were hard.

She heard her own breathing go raspy for a moment, then she reached under the shell of the bra and pinched Charlie’s nipple, just to watch it go firm. Charlie wriggled a little at that, and Mac held her down by the shoulder again. She felt Charlie’s legs shift open and she reached down and--

“Are you not wearing underwear?”

“You told me to wear something nice, but I showed you all of it and you said none of it was nice.”

“Charlie, you showed me three ratty pairs of panties--Okay. Never mind. Just--” She flipped Charlie’s arms above her head, taking the lingere with it, and kept titfucking her newly-exposed boobs with the vibrator. Charlie’s lower half was spasming, her toes clenching and unclenching, and she was writhing when Mac put her hands on her thighs. She pushed one aside and slowly, finally, placed the vibrator on top of Charlie’s clit, and she writhed and screamed and babbled until she was done. Mac turned it around completely so that the area that had touched Charlie wouldn’t come close to touching her, and--okay, that was good. A little too hard, and a little dry, but she could find some moisture easily. It was so natural, with Charlie there under her, and Mac so able to move her around, her skinny wrists in handcuffs, and that frilly lingerie wadded up by her head, and her tits covered in lube--

She came, suddenly and shouting.

She flopped down next to Charlie and sighed, staring at the ceiling for a moment and trying not to think of the copious amount of crucifixes in the room.

It was peaceful, for about five minutes, which was when Mac realized she had lost the key to the handcuffs.


End file.
